Amadeus
by Antidote
Summary: Vampires are lamentable creatures... one vampire is lucky enough to find out just how pathetic they really are. this is a series of short stories about the vampire amadeus. some crazy... some just plain stories.


Blessed be the Damned:

Part One:

The Understanding of History

This is a series of small vampire stories that have been festering in my own lamentable heart. Vampires who we see as evil are the true source of good. The heroes we have long forgotten; the dead and undead. God bless their hearts. This is where I can say… I own every character in this collection and if you don't like the stories then don't read them! Simple as that… flames will be used on your pyre!

……………………………………………….

It goes without saying; humans really are lamentable creatures. Hey are weak and shallow, closed-minded, damnable fiends with no thoughts of the living but their own. Such is the bitter sweet short life of a human; homo-sapiens. Anything inhuman like was inferior to their race, supernatural, design, animalistic even their own religion so-called science. That was ok, those who knew better created a world apart from themselves; just for themselves; one the human race couldn't destroy. Humans would eventually invade that too. Then there were rebels like myself; too proud to go into hiding so we started a war. What a war it was!

The man walked around the hollow white padded room; door sealed to where no even air could be ventilated. The girl could only watch in awe as such a majestic being seemed to float around upside down, right side up and appear next to her without even breaking a sweat.

"Do you understand anything of what I am saying to you, my dear rosemary?" he asked her carefully. The little girl sitting in the corner or the room nodded her head shyly. "Good, now where were we?" he turned his back to her and continued. "Millions were slaughtered and the supernatural feeding frenzy began. For ten years, the humans labeled the German vampires Nazi's claiming they gassed their prisoners, tortured the women and children and burned them in ovens, when in fact, they drank them dry and to rid themselves of their bodies had to resort to those methods. You never capture more than enough people unless it means an over population of the undead or cannibalistic." He turned his head; the girl had crossed her legs and was watching his every move with a smile. How could she smile? Maybe she was too young?

"Are you happy to hear that because of our over population led to the suffering of your ancestors?" this girl, as innocent as she seemed still kept a gentle smile on her face.

"It must have been hard on the vampires and lycanthropes as well. Think about it, they must have been so tired of creating their own; they eventually almost rained out their food source. They didn't only ship in the Jewish." It was his turn to grin.

"That's right; they brought in the religious, the gypsies, the crippled and the homosexuals as well. You know your history."

"But I didn't live it," she jumped up in excitement. He had long forgotten what it had felt like to be excited, to be so happy to have something in common with a fellow being that she had startled him. She must have noticed because she lowered her head in shame.

"There is no thrill in eating and being eaten," it was a fact not an opinion. She wasn't hurt by it but looked at him inquisitively.

"You don't like living forever?" again a child sheltered from the horrible legends and myths of the undead and supernatural.

"No vampire can, they lack the will to carry their justice to the end. At the beginning, they believe they are invincible; nothing can kill them, then with the passing decades, they grow lonely. Sex loses its luster, food becomes tasteless, and maybe it is the simple fact that you stay the same way forever. People fear you and nature regurgitates at the mere sight of you. You are no longer considered 'normal'. It is then when they begin to realize that their time is better spent in a coffin forever than just the waking hours of the world and they attempt to find ways to achieve that goal."

"Do they find that goal?" she asked.

"The smart ones do, the cowards usually stay." He folded his arms to his chest.

"Are you one of the cowards?" kids say the darnest things. Was he a coward?

"No, I just haven't found a reason to kill myself yet," and he flashed her sincere smile. "I enjoy killing to live and it matters not who I kill. Women and children are no exception," she stood up again clutching her dress tightly as if she needed to use the restroom. "Did I scare you?" he smirked.

"Nope," she shook her head. "My legs fell asleep, that's all." She walked over to him. His hair was so long that when he stood upside down it lay in folds on the ground like a blanket. "There are no exceptions?" she asked with hit of fear in her voice. She placed on of her small little hands on the side of his cold cheek and bore her great green eyes into his grey orbs.

There, she was sure she saw him flinch!

"How old are you rosemary?" again he called her by her name.

"I'm twelve!" she was still a happy innocent little girl so why did she send such a shock wave though his body by a mere touch.

"Are you well versed in sexuality my dear?" he asked returning the gaze into her eyes. Mind reading wasn't an easy art.

"Yes, I am. I have no fear of it whatsoever," and she placed her other hand on the other side of his face. Again, another agenizing shock wave was shot through him like a silver bullet; painful and direct. "Are you sure you have no exceptions in your hunting?" she asked again, this time with more approach.

"I am quite certain," he probed his mind further. Pieces of memories of her mother and grandmother. An old lady in a wheelchair, white hair and a sad young widow by her side. Something about that old lady…

"Then… how come you are in here?" she asked him; somewhat of a taunt came from the sound of the question.

"Think what you will, I came here on my own accord!" he shot her a warning look.

"Is that so? An Omni-powerful vampire just voluntarily waltzes into a nut house and stays here for the remainder of his days?" she couldn't believe it. She had finally found the vampire haunting her dreams and he turned out as a refugee.

"They won't kill me; they feed me and learn from me. For them, I'm the answer to a lot of mysteries to medicine and even more when it comes to sanity. I have no guilt or shame."

"Lucky you," the girl sat down in front of him. She had sought him out to hear his story and there they were. Friends and enemies pulled together for the greater good.

"Tell me Amadeus, would you kill me if I were to leave?" she liked him enough to call him (through her innocence) a friend.

"Seeing as every time you touch me hurts, no, I won't kill you," he didn't like to admit it but vampires aren't capable of lies.

"Then, I'm an exception?" she asked in hopeful child-like purity. "Because you said you had no exceptions!" she caught him.

He growled, not only was she ever more persistent with the subject, she was taunting him because of it!

"Want to put it to the test?" he hinted the warning mixed with sarcasm. Her eyes turned wide with a sort of fear of harm and she shook her head violently to get her point across.

"Just making sure."

"If you must know, yes… I have limitations that I tend to stay away from. Holocaust survivors and infants; things that have been driven to the point where they no longer fear and things who do not possess the intelligence to fear. I feed off of fear, fear heats up the body and I am drawn to warmth. If the being does not fear me, I lose my 'appetite'. Does that answer your question?" he asked bemused.

"My grandma is a survivor…" her voice trailed off like an echo in some hollow dream. Her pretty features were now outlined by sadness and hurt like she had been slapped but not in enough pain to cry. "She says a phantom saved her while they were rounding up all of her family the gas chambers. He dragged her out of the crowd and threw her into a hidden tunnel entrance." She looked up at him to see if he was paying any attention.

"How would she know if he was a phantom?" he smirked and walked right up so that their noses were touching.

"Because she said he handed her a blanket and disappeared just like that," and she snapped her fingers quickly.

"That doesn't mean that he's a phantom!" he scoffed at her.

"Well she had the blanket tested for something called epithelials!" she had gotten to her feet

"They couldn't find anything!" he began to yell with her.

"You're right! They couldn't!!!" she screamed. "He had no DNA to begin with!!! It was like he never existed!" she began to take deep breaths.

"Then why are you telling me this?" he asked with annoyance.

"Because my grandma said that whenever she carried the blanket with her, nothing ever happened to her," she calmed herself.

"Like what," this was uncanny, too uncanny. It had been the first time since he had become the undead that he had felt uneasy.

"She was caught in a shootout once but was never hit with a single bullet, a hurricane ripped her house to shreds yet she survived without a scratch, and how do you explain that she's won the lottery… twice!" the vampire now knew what was going on, glad to see that the girl hadn't noticed his change in attitudes.

"And you sought me out because you wanted to know who this… phantom was?" he smirked.

"For my grandma, her dying wish." The child chimed. Now he knew who she was, why she looked so familiar.

"Take me to your grandmother," the girl's eyes widened as if she had been shocked with a teaser gun.

"What?"

"Want me to repeat myself?"

"Why should I take you to my grandmother?" she furled her eyebrows together.

"It would be easier if I explained it," he gave her a look over. He wasn't entirely sure he convinced her but like the girl said, it was her grandma's dying wish to find her savior.

"My grandma is at the hospital. Tomorrow at eight in the morning?" she asked as though she was in the spotlight.

"No, at five in the morning. No later," his voice was as fierce as when he had first started this conversation. Rosemary had no time to react.

"I don't even get up at that time!"

"Like you said… it's for your grandmother. Her dying wish."

"Coming for you, it sounds like I'm the one being greedy," she laughed and he chuckled. It had been a good long while since he had appreciated company, especially company who could give him his emotions back.

"Don't you forget to come and get me girl!" she had stood up and straightened out her dress. "One thing though," he stopped her as she was ready to leave. "How did you know which cell to look for? There are three refugee vampires staying in here, how did you know who I was?"

The girl had pulled out an old page from the sock and she unfolded it to show him what it was. It was an old drawing of a man with a slender handsome face with lightly shaded long hair pulled back and hollow empty eyes that pierced the soul. She folded the picture ad stuffed it back into her sock and took off without another word.

That picture looked too old for her to have drawn it. True to the fact that he had been haunting her dreams but could it have been a coincidence that he would run into her after all this long time? Nearly eighty years and he had finally found her.

………………………………………………

Any questions about the characters can be thrown into my lump of an e-mail at This is due to my moving this story aorund from my newer account into my old one!

Preview:

Amadeus walked through the doors separating the room from the world. There on the bed was the fragile old woman whose wish he would be granting tonight. Hooked up to all sorts of feeding tubes and iv's, the girl made her way over to the sterile bed and tapped the poor woman on her forearm.

"Grandmamma grandmamma!" she tried to sound enthusiastic for her whispering. "Amadeus is here to see you."


End file.
